Tessio Girls Do It Better
by Bliss Potter
Summary: Vern Tessio has a twin sister, yep. That's me: Violet Tessio. I love my boys, and they love me. The Cobras do too! V spends summers and holidays with the boys, and some things are changing for her R&R PLEASE!
1. Yeah, I'm A Tessio

**My first FanFic! **

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**

**I do not own Stand By Me or any of the other characters thought up by Rob Reiner and Stephen King! Only Violet Tessio!**

**Chapter 1. Yeah, I'm a Tessio...**

* * *

Yeah, I'm a Tessio.....

My name is Violet, (you're laughin' now, wait til ya' hear my _last _name!) V for short.

Violet Tessio.

I know what you're thinkin' "Tessio??? WHAT?!"

Yeah, Tessio. Second child. Vern bein the third. I'm only 6 minutes older....

Vern's my twin, yup. I'm real close to him, but then again, I'm pretty close to Charlie too. I'm the only Tessio girl, so I don't get a lot of shit.

All the Cobras love me. They pick on poor little Vern-o, but they just gobble me up. Even Ace and Eyeball..._especially _Ace and Eyeball.

"Hey sweetie, whatcha lookin' for?" Eyeball ruffles my hair as I search behind the sofa.

"Just my mitt. I'm plain' ball with the boys today," I tell him, looking up from beneath the coffee table.

"Well, just go over to my place and have Chris fetch ya' mine," he took a drag from his Winston as he sat on the arm of my couch.

"Ya' waitin' on Charlie? And could you not smoke in the house please? I don't want my ma thinkin' it's me 'cause we all know she wouldn't suspect Vern" I smiled at him and he got up.

"Sure sweetheart, whatever ya' want" he went into my kitchen and put his cig out in the sink.

"Thanks Richie," I quickly ran over and kissed his cheek.

He hated being called Richard, his name before "Eyeball", but I always got away with it. Especially since I never said it 'round any of the Cobras, other than Charlie, and Ace on some occasions.

"No trouble darlin', and keep that glove for ya' self. God knows I don't use it," he sat on my countertop.

"You got it," I called as I headed outside in my shorts and baseball cap, white t-shirt from Charlie's drawer, and white converse.

My hair's jet black. Just like Charlie's. Vern's hair is pretty dark, more like my Momma's though; dark, dark brown. I may be Vern's twin, but I look more like Charlie.

Weird huh? I know.

I ran to the Chambers home and knocked on the door. I knew Vern, Teddy, and Gordie were already at the park, but Chris was still home. He opened the door.

" Hey what're you doin' here?" he scratched his head, bat in hand.

"Couldn't find my mitt, Rich told me to take his." I stated simply.

"It's so weird that my brother actually _cares _about you," Chris said as he went to the hall closet, inviting me in, "he's not creepin' on you either!" He exclaimed incredulously.

"What's so wrong with that?" I protested.

Throwing me the mitt and heading out the door he said, "Well for starters: you ain't a bad lookin' girl," he eyed me swiftly, "second: you're sweet, he _always_ takes away that reputation, along with innocence." He put his hand on my shoulder, "and third: you're best friends with all of us."

I couldn't help but smile and hugged him.

"Plus, you call him by his actual name. You know he actually _likes _that shit?" he raised an eyebrow, "only from you though! So odd!"

"Odd as a cod," I said smiling, stealing Teddy's usual quip.


	2. Not All Girls Suck At Baseball!

At the park I grabbed my bat --Vern brought it over while I searched for my glove-- and headed to home plate. Gordie and Chris on one team; me, Vern-o, and Teddy on the other.

Gordie pitched the ball and I smacked it way into the outfield. I happily ran the bases and stuck my tongue out at Gordie.

"You bitch! You've been practicin'!" He yelled at me, smiling.

"Hell yeah, Lachance," I picked up my bat and swung it over my shoulder, "looks like you haven't!" I winked at him and walked over to the bench.

I sat next to my brother as Teddy got up. He looked over at me, smiled, and winked. Vern wasn't paying attention, making me the only one to see it. I smiled back and he stepped up to home plate. I blushed like crazy.

_Since when does Teddy _ever_ act like that? _

_ I dunno, but it sure does give me butterflies..._

My team won the game, duh,I mean it _is _my team. We all went to the diner for shakes and fries.

Vern go a chocolate one covered in whipped cream and cherries. Teddy got a strawberry shake, and Chris and Gordie got chocolate ones too. I got a vanilla shake with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

_Me and Vern eat the same amount of food, but my metabolism is faster han his so I weigh around 110 pounds, while Vern's weighin' in at about 145._

"Anyone want my cherry and whipped cream?" I asked, looking at my shake.

"Why do you order them if ya' not gunna eat 'em?" Chris asked me, rolling his eyes.

"I dunno," I smiled wide, popping a french fry in my mouth.

Teddy snatched my cherry and took a spoonful of whipped cream. Gordie stuck his finger in it and put it on my nose. Looking at his second spoonful of creamy goodness, Teddy leaned over and licked the whipped topping off my nose.

"Teddy! I ain't a lollipop!" I giggled at him and wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

"But you looked like you tasted good!" Teddy laughed as he sucked down his drink.

"Disappointed Duchamp?" Gordie asked, laughing. I dipped a fry in my shake and chomped down on it.

"Nope, I'm surprised," Teddy answered, gripping a handful of fries. Everyone gave him quizzical looks, including myself, though I couldn't help blushing a little.

"She tasted even better!" He threw back his head and laughed his nails-on-a-chalkboard, eeee-ee-eeee laugh.

Everyone threw french fries at him. Vern was completely oblivious to the situation though. Just looking out the window at the trees and stuff.

"Darlin' if you thought _that_ tasted good, you should taste my lips!" I joked seductively.

"OHHHH!" Chris and Gordie pointed at Teddy who was turning red as a beet.

When the other boys looked away I smiled at him and touched his arm.

_He's so warm! Jeez, I won't even need a coat next month if I stand next to him!_

"How are you wearing shorts Tessio?! It's October! Aren't you cold?" Chris asked me, preventing me from fantasising about Teddy Duchamp.

_Mmmmm....wait, what?_

"I dunno Chambers, I'm just not." I smiled and dunked more fries in my shake, then sucked it down.

"We're gunna head to the treehouse, you comin'?" Vern asked me.

"Uh-huh, I'm just gunna change into some pants and say hi to Momma, maybe grab a snack for everybody," I said to my brother, getting up.

"I'll go with ya'," Teddy said, getting up as well, "I wanna say hi to your ma." He smiled and walked out with me.

Hands in his pockets, I moved closer to him and linked my arm with his. We got to my house and Teddy chatted up my momma while I changed into my pants and brushed my hair.

_It's gettin' long! It's down to my waist now! Damn!!_

I left my room, kissed my momma and we hit the street.

"We're probly campin' out momma, o don't be worried if my and Vern don't come home ta-night." I said as I left.

"Alright darlin', see ya' later" Momma said back, "bye."

We were halfway u the hill when I said, "Damnit!"

"What's up V?" Teddy furrowed his brow.

"I left my jacket...whatever" I said disappointed.

"Here," Teddy took off his green military jacket and handed it to me. I put it on and hugged him.

"You smell good," I said into his bad ear.

"What?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Woulda heard it if you wore your hearing aid." I smiled cheekily at him.

"Jeez, ya' sound like my ma!" he couldn't keep himself from smiling though.

I giggled at climbed the ladder, Teddy behind me, and performed the secret knock.


	3. Tree House Blues

**New Chapter!! YAAAY!**

**Sorry it takes me so long. I'm a lazy person, plus I'm still writing my story. I've written up to chapter 12!!! YES!!!**

**After this I'm writing The Brower trip in Teddy's perspective with Violet included. :D So I have to study the movie!!! I've been watching it thinking in Teddy's perspective so…yeah.**

**Well Thank you everyone for the positive reviews. Especially TheVertigoDancer, you are just completely helping to inspire me. (:**

**I love you all**

**~Bliss**

Poor Vern-o never could remember the secret knock, I did though.

_HAH!_

Knock three times, tap it, and smack it.

I smiled down at Teddy who smacked my ass as the trap door opened to let us in.

My face turned bright red as my jaw gaped open.

"Nice one!" Chris and Gordie high-fived Teddy as he came into the tree house.

I shook my head and sat next to my brother. "Hello Vernon," I smiled at him.

"Violet," he beamed back, his chubby cheeks going to his eyes.

"My dear brother," I hugged him, "I just wanted to tell you, I love you."

"Love ya' too V," he smiled at me and I kissed his cheek.

"Awe I want one!" Gordie cried and pointed to his cheek.

"Yeah, me too!" Chris mimicked Gordie's move.

"I want one too!" Teddy pointed at his lips and laughed his _eee-eee-eeee _laugh.

I went in a circle of the boys., first was Lachance. "Gordon," I kissed his cheek and he rubbed it as I stepped towards his best friend. Next was Mr. Chambers, "Christopher," I kissed his cheek and he smirked.

"Thank ya' darlin'" he kissed my cheek as well and I giggled.

Last was Duchamp. "Theodore," I went to kiss his cheek and he turned his face, kissing me on the lips.

"EEEE-EEEE-EEE!!" He belted.

"Bastard!" I slapped his leg.

"You were right V, your lips _do_ taste better than your nose!" He _eee-eee-eee_-ed some more.

I've kissed the guys before on dares, _but why do my lips tingle _now?!

"I'm gunna get you for that!" I jumped onto Teddy.

My legs over either side of him, I thought I had him pinned. He tickled me until I _dropped_ onto him. Our cheeks lay against each other, mine tingling from the contact his skin made to mine.

_What is going _on _with me? I've liked Teddy since we were 9, but it's never been like _this_!_

He turned and kissed my cheek; quickly so the other boys couldn't see, but it was sweet.

"Can't get enough of ya' Duchamp," I said into his ear quietly.

"You either Tessio," he said removing his glasses to wipe them on his shirt. _They were foggy! What is going _ON _around here?!_

He blushed and pulled himself up. I smelled his jacket; it had a smell of cigarettes, the diner, and some other _Teddy _smell. Just his own, musky scent.

Whatever, I _liked_ it…whatever the hell _it _was.

I thought about my earlier comment I had said into his bad ear; to get it off my chest and to prove a point. The boys were playing a game of cards at the table. I went over to Teddy's side, sitting on the floor, and whispered in his ear, "You smell good."

"Nah, you smell better," he said almost subconsciously, but honestly. He looked over at me swiftly then back at his cards, calling "I knock." I knocked on the table for him and smiled at the group.

"Awe you ass!" Gordie threw his cards at the table and sat back. Teddy just smiled and dealt the cards out again.

When Vern fell asleep first, I told the boys secrets of when me and Vern were little.

"Well, a tiny dog barked at Vern in the park once when we were six. It scared him so bad that he had to sleep in my bed for a week 'cause he was afraid that the dog was hiding in his room." I giggled, "We had to sleep with all the lights on too, just to make sure the dog didn't follow him into my room and was gunna get him when I fell asleep."

They boys were cracking up as we sat with our legs criss-crossed on the floor in a circle. My leg and Teddy's kept touching, sending the most delightful chill up my spine every time it happened.

_WHAT IS GOING _ON_?! Jeezums, I've never felt like this before! What do I do?! I need to talk to Charlie 'bout this kinda stuff. I always go to him with my problems, and he actually has smart solutions. I love him; I gotta remember to let him know I appreciate him…_

We all passed out around the same time and went off to the wonderful land of dreams…


	4. Morning Light

**Ello Dahlings,**

**Apologies for the space between uploading.**

**I've been busy m'dears.**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

** ~Bliss**

I woke up with my back to Teddy's, still wearing his jacket. I snuck out, smiling because of our little moment last night; or should I say mo_ments_. And I also smiled at the fact at that I still had his jacket.

_Man, can you crave a scent? 'Cause I'm cravin' his!_

I walked home in the creeping sunlight to find Charlie passed out on the couch. Momma had gone to work already so I fixed him some eggs and bacon and pancakes and poured him a tall glass of the orange juice that Momma got at the market yesterday.

I tapped on my brother, "Charlie, Charlie!" I whisper-screamed, "CHARLES!" I gently shook him and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi Violet," he smiled.

"I made ya some breakfast, Charlie. Ya need to get up."

"Thanks sweetie," he sat up slowly, kissed my forehead, and sauntered over to the kitchen table.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I smiled at him.

"Love you too Lil' Sis," he smiled back and took a bite of bacon.

"Can I ask ya somethin' Charlie?" I guess I looked worried because he walked over and hugged me.

Rubbing my hair he asked me, "What's wrong V? What's eatin' ya?"

"Well, I-I like Teddy Duchamp," I started, but couldn't finish before Charlie cut me off.

"Awe Vi, you've always liked him," he interrupted.

"But it's different this time. I get pins 'n' needles whenever he touches me, and his smell, I-I just, his smell..." I babbled on hopelessly.

"Awe, our sister's in love," Charlie said outwardly to himself, well at least I _think_ he was talkin' to himself, maybe he was talkin' to Billy, I dunno. "Violet, you're growin' up darlin'." He kissed the top of my head.

_ I think he was crying._

"Charlie, I have to do it sometime whether you like it or not!" I laughed a bit. He did too, but the way he laughed gave away that he _was indeed _crying.

"I know and that scares me shitless," he admitted, "I'm always worryin' about you. I know you ain't a troublemaker and you're sweet as honey, but I'm afraid someone might take advantage of that. Y'know?"

"Yeah, I understand." I said into my brother's shirt.

"And you're _beautiful _Vi, and that just makes me even _more _worried," he chuckled nervously.

"I know you worry Charlie. It's a good thing the Cobras all look after me, they sure would come in handy if I was in trouble," I continued, "there's at least _one _at every corner in Castle Rock."

"That's why they look after ya'," Charlie explained, " 'cause I can trust 'em and they all worry about you like I do. 'Specially Ace and Eyeball." He said.

Then added, "If you really want Duchamp, go 'n get 'im girly. I'm not stoppin' ya'" he winked at me and kissed my cheek.

"You know I love ya' Charlie," I winked back and headed out the door.

"Sure do Violet, sure do." He smiled and waved goodbye.

_Good talk if I do say so myself, but... why am I running back to the tree house at full speed?_


	5. Woah, Newsflash

_I _love_ him? What am I gunna learn now? That Vern's just a figment of my imagination and I'm just a hallucinating, neurotic fish? Jeez I think I just might be steppin' over the "cuckoo" line. They might have to send me to the nuthouse in Togus... Which brings me back to Teddy; why is it that when those beautiful green eyes lay themselves upon me, my heart jumpstarts into overdrive? Why does his scent make my body become weak? His touch tingle on my skin? I think it just might _be _love...sweet Mother Mary, I hope he loves me back..._

I got back to the tree house to find my brother, Chris, and Gordie.

"Oh hey Violet. Teddy said to tell you that he'd be back in a little bit, he had to go check in with his ma," Gordie said as I entered.

"Thanks Gord-o."

"Hey is that Teddy's jacket?" He pointed at the piece of cargo clothing.

"Uh yeah, he lent it to me yesterday. Why?" I was confused.

"He _never _takes that thing off. You should know that," he said, his tone hinting sarcasm.

I looked down awkwardly and fixed the collar, "Oh, I kinda became numb to it I guess."

"Jesus, he must really like her," Chris mumbled under his breath to Gordie, who replied with:

"Tell me about it!" I pretended not to hear it as I turned my now bright red face toward the West wall of the tree house.

This epic wall is covered in our things. After Vern found his pennies, almost two months after the Brower-trip, he drew up a new map and pinned it here; aong with his first "F", on a history exam. His initials are next to it. VT, same as mine.

_Because me and Vern are twins, they put me in other grammar school classes. Ones with Ray Brower. He was such a nice kid, we aways shared our lunche...I'll miss him._

Chris pinned up his first pack of cigarettes and, as a joke, a picture he drew me in the 1st grade, when he had a crush on me. His initials are carved there too. CC.

Gordie pinned up a couple of baseball cards and a picture of him and Denny. His initials next to it. GL

I have up a couple of things: a picture of me and Vern, both missing our front teeth, arms over each others' shoulders, and tons of freckles; a picture of me and the guys; and a flower I grabbed on the Brower-trip, (surprisingly not completely diminished). My initials right next to the flower. VeeTee.

Teddy made a "T" out of bottle tops, and had a picture of his pop, in all his glory as an Army General when he stormed the beach at Normandy. His initials carved near mine. TD.

I ran my fingers over his initials and a chill shot up my spine.


	6. Well, Hello Gorgeous

**Hey, **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews (:**

**I'm trying to do a chapter a day now, so be ready for a new chapter!**

**Well, here goes chapter 6...**

I snapped myself around when the slamming of the trap door scared me, revealing my Knight In Shining Camo. He ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair and blushed, "Hi Violet."

"Hi Teddy," I smiled and hid my mouth with the collar of the jacket.

"It looks good on you," he smiled and raised his eyebrows, referring to his jacket that I was still wearing. I looked down and and giggled, taking it off and handing it back to my black tee shirt-wearing friend.

"No, no," he smiled, "you keep it. I have my dad's old one."

I hugged it close to myself and smiled as wide as humanly possible. "Thanks," and a kiss on the cheek were some signs of my gratitude.

He hugged me by my waist and Gordie screamed, "Oh get a room!" I flipped him the bird and he rolled his eyes, turning his head as well.

"Hey is it true that your brother and Eyeball and Ace and the other Cobras are gunna fight the Panthers at the high school?" Teddy asked, pulling away from me slightly.

"What?" I sputtered wide eyed. When he nodded I screamed, "When?" holding him by his shoulders.

I was so scared for Charlie that I was shaking.

_That's what happened to Billy. He was a year older than Charlie. He was with the Cobras in a fight with the Panthers when that nasty kid Nathan Struthers got him with a knife; knicked his lung and killed him. I swore I'd hurt him if I ever saw him again...._

"T-t-today, right now actually. What's wrong?" Teddy got nervous whn my face grew pale and I dropped to the floor. Gordie and Chris came over too, along with Vern.

"Violet no. We...you can't! I don't want you to get hurt! You're the only girl! Charlie and Momma would never stop crying." Vern exclaimed holding my hand.

"Vern we have to! For Billy!" I cried.

"...okay," his face determined.

"We have to go." I stood up and dropped from the trap door onto the lush ground.


	7. Cobra Chick

My jaw set and my hands in fists, I led the boys to me brother's high school. They all looked scared, but not me.

I was determined.

Determned to fix things and save my brother.

I hopped over te gate and strutted over to the group of boys I knew so well.

"Violet Marie Tessio what are you doing here?" Ace screamed to me, jumping off the hood of his car. "Do you wanna get killed?" He was worred, not infuriated.

"I have to Ace, you know exactly why." I looked over at Charlie, his face whiter than a sheet; he looked as if he was about to cry.

I wentto my brother and let him cry into my hair, "Please Vi, no. Nononono."

"I have to Charlie! He killed Billy, I have to!" I cried back.

"You can't Violet! I don't want to lose you too! Please, I'mbegging you Violet. Don't do it." He tried catching his breath and failed miserably.

"Charlie, I'm not going to physically harm him," I tried to explain.

"But he'll physically harm you," he held my face between his plams.

Ace stepped in, "Charlie, I got her back okay?" He said, then looking to me, "Vilet, you give him piece of your mind. Break him down. He deserves it, but if you're afraid he's gunna do something, you just call to me. Ya got it sweetheart?"

I narrowed my eyes and nodded slowly.

And on that note, the other gang arrived.

"Ooh, a little girl. Are you here for the show? This ain't Looney Tunes, sweetie," the nasty mouth of that unmentionable trash dripped.

"Darling I _am _the show. If you'd like to tell me otherwise, take a number because listening to you makes my ears leak brain matter," his mouth gaped open, "go to Mouth Breather's Anonymous or learn how to close that mes of calcium and plaque you call an orphace

"With my words alone I can tear you limb from limb as easily as if you had Leprosy. Now honey, don't hurt yourself trying to comprehend this...actually, please do, it will bring so much more satisfaction to me." I sepped closer to his face, no longer feeling threatened, "You, ignorant prick, only use weapons and fiht constantly because you're insecure about yourself, you can't actually fight, and," I moved my finger from pointing at his face to pointing at his cotch, "you're _seriously _lacking in the bulge." I turned and stepped away smiling.

Everyone-Cobras, Panthers, the boys- had their jaws dropped open and eyes opened wide.

Nobody could even say a word. Just drool and look like zombies.

But then...Nat pulled a knife, "You little cunt! No one talks to me like that!" He lunged at me and I hear Ace and Charlie screaming, I felt a sharp pain in my side; then everything went black...


	8. Charlie's POV

**I finally finished! **

**YESSSS!**

**I'll be uploading new chapters very very soon. **

**Promise.**

**~Bliss**

_No no nono no! She has to be okay! Please let her be okay!_

I sobbed into my hands while Vern sat, catatonic, next to me. After that lowlife Nathan stabbed Violet, Ace and Eyeball went after him. They beat him until he was bruised and bleeding on every inch of his body.

The nurse came and told us that Violet's vitals were normal, they just had to make sure she was getting enough blood. It didn't seem like it though. She was just so _pale!_

Teddy cried silently as Gordie and Chris consoled him. Ace and Eyeball just walked in, looking pretty attered themselves, with a small bit of flowers.

"Give these to Violet for us, please. We can't bear goin' in there man," Ace looked tearful, so I brought the flowers into her room and set them on her bedside table.

I brushed my sister's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, praying to Billy that everything would be okay.

Then she fluttered her eyes open, "I-I'm s-s-so-sorry Charlie.." she whispered in a raspy voice, "so sorry," her eyes drooped shut slowly and opened again.

"Everything's fine, just as long as you're okay," I tried not to cry again, "Ace and Eyeball brought ya' these," I picked them up and set them down again. "They're here if ya' wanna see em."

She nodded and said to send the boys in when those two came back. I promised herI would.

**A bit short, I know, but this won't be the token new chapter for like two months.**

**Lol I PROMISE!**


	9. Note From Author

I am so sorry to inform all of you that this is not a new chapter update.

While seeing so many new subscribers really makes me happy, i am sorry that you wont see the end of this story.

at least in this form.

I still have all of my rough draft for this story so i will be rewriting it as soon as i can!

The quality of the ending and the timeline of the story were not up to my standards of writing now (i originally wrote this in the 8th grade when i was 14,) but with more writing knowledge and better motivation (i know three years... im a procrastinator) i WILL be making this story better!

I apologize to all those who have been waiting years for this but I will be happy to know i am posting something of quality.

If you have any questions or comments you can reach me here or you can email me at stupersam95

Thank you so much!

~Bliss


End file.
